


Loyalties

by Gargant



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gargant/pseuds/Gargant
Summary: White vents in front of him. White vents, and it isn't until Luke has sprinted back to the cafeteria and slammed the emergency button that he suddenly realises what that means.White vented in front of him. Master Van vented in front of him.
Relationships: Luke fon Fabre & Van Grants
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandesdelca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandesdelca/gifts).



> Doing a meme on twitter dot com that required writing one sentence based on a character and prompt. 'Van Grants' and 'loyalties' somehow led to... something much, much longer than one sentence. Hammered this out in one sitting, but I think it's fun enough to share! 
> 
> Warnings for non-graphic depictions of character death, as you might expect from an Among Us crossover. You probably don't need to know both fandoms to follow this, but it is written with knowledge of both in mind. Dedicated to Eli, who made the original request and has also been friends with me since Abyss was just a little baby game! Thanks for giving me something fun to work with, and thanks for accepting the insanity that ensued.

White vents in front of him. White vents, and it isn't until Luke has sprinted back to the cafeteria and slammed the emergency button that he suddenly realises what that _means_.  
  
White vented in front of him. _Master Van_ vented in front of him.  
  
By the time they've all gathered, Luke's mouth is dry. He knows what he's supposed to say, but at the same time he has _no idea_ what he's supposed to say.  
  
And Orange never arrives. Guy never arrives.  
  
"What is it, Red?" Yellow asks him, and Luke stares back at her. Desperately hopes someone else will fill the silence, except he's the one who called this meeting so of course they're waiting on him.  
  
"Yes, Luke," White says. Master Van looks at him from across the table, his voice calm and level. Does he know? Does he know that he was seen? "What is it?"  
  
Luke swears he can feel his heart beating in his throat.  
  
"I... just wanted to check we were all okay."  
  
They're not all okay. Guy is missing, and they all know what that means. While the rest of them begin to speculate, trying to figure out who saw Orange last and who else might have been close by, White looks across the table at him. And he smiles.  
  
-  
  
"You did the right thing, Luke."  
  
If it was the right thing, then why does it feel like Guy's shade is hovering right behind his shoulder?  
  
Master Van must sense his reluctance. "I know that it was difficult for you. And it's going to get more difficult. But it will all make sense in the end."  
  
"You're going to kill all of them, aren't you?"  
  
He sounds afraid. He sounds desperate. Master Van's reply is smooth and soothing.  
  
"They'll be okay, Luke. I know it doesn't seem that way now, but they're going to be. We're going to save everyone on this ship, but to do that you have to trust me. I have faith in you."  
  
"You do?" Luke asks, and Master Van smiles again.  
  
"I do. Believe in me, Luke. We can do this together." But then, more gently, he adds, "I'm not going to ask you to hurt anyone. No one could ever blame you."  
  
It's... reassuring. Luke hadn't realised he was scared of being blamed, but the fear of it shifts from his shoulders and he manages to stand a little taller, a little more certain.   
  
"Okay," He says, and can't keep from grinning at the relieved expression on Master Van's face. He caused that. He's the one who made Master so happy. He's doing the right thing.  
  
-  
  
Black and Yellow both die. Brown's the one to find them.  
  
"They were in electrical," She says, her voice strained. Luke tries not to think about what it means that Natalia and Asch died in the same place. He doesn't want to know which of them died first, or what the other saw.  
  
 _It's okay_ , he reminds himself. _This is going to **save** them._  
  
When White says he was working to fix communications, Luke immediately agrees. "I was there too," He says, and feels Master Van's eyes slide over him.  
  
"Well if Red says it, I believe him~♥" Pink declares. Green agrees when Anise does.  
  
"Of course," Blue adds. His voice is dry. "If Red says so, then it must be true."  
  
The conversation moves forward around them, but Luke can't keep himself from staring across at Blue. _What does that mean?!_ He wants to snap, except he's terrified of drawing more attention. Jade simply smiles back at him, unreadable as ever. Does Jade know? Is he going to say something?  
  
But the meeting ends, and they all return to their tasks.  
  
-  
  
Jade dies next. When he finds out, Luke feels a rush of relief so powerful it's like being punched in the gut. When he throws up, no one questions it.  
  
-  
  
Luke's the one who finds Green.  
  
He's by the administration console. That's just like Ion. Trying to find answers through careful consideration instead of outright confrontation. Luke sits with him for a minute, trying to quell the shaking in his hands.  
  
"We're doing this to help you," He whispers softly. "You'll see. It's gonna be okay. Master Van knows what he's doing."  
  
When Luke reports the body, Pink freaks out.  
  
"Red, you bastard!" She screams at him across the table, Brown's hands on her shoulders the only thing holding her back. "I'll kill you for this!"  
  
"It wasn't me!" Luke yells back at her. It's just the four of them now. Pink, Red, Brown and White. Anise, Luke, Tear, and Master Van. Luke has to defend himself. They've almost done it. They've almost saved everyone. "Just shut up, Anise! You don't understand anything!"  
  
"I know it was you!" She counters back at him.  
  
"It wasn't me! None of this is my fault!"  
  
White listens silently as they go on. Brown tries to interject, but her voice goes ignored. Finally, furious, Luke pushes back further than he ever thought he would. "Maybe it was you, Pink!"  
  
Master Van places his palms flat on the table, his frown serious. "Red, what do you mean?"  
  
It's a lifeline. It's guidance. Luke latches on to it desperately, following what small lead he's being given. "That's right! It's not me, and it's not White, so I bet it's you, Pink! You're the faker!"  
  
"I would never hurt Ion!" Anise fires back, but it's Brown who takes him off guard.  
  
"How do you know it isn't White?" She asks, and an alarm rings in the back of Luke's mind but he's too full of fury to stop and think about it.  
  
"I was with him," He snaps back, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Master Van looks over at him sharply.  
  
"Van was in Admin with you? I thought you found Green by yourself?"  
  
"I did," Luke replies quickly, and then shakes his head, "Wait, I mean..."  
  
She doesn't give him any time to think. "Where did you last see White?" She asks, and then cuts across Master Van when he tries to speak. "I'm asking _Luke_ , not you."  
  
"Don't interrupt Master Van!" Luke protests, but then Brown fixes her attention back on him and Luke baulks. Pink is staring as well, a wicked smirk curling on her face. He has to reply or they're going to blame him. They'll blame him, or they'll blame Master Van, and then it will have all been for nothing.  
  
He can feel the sweat beading down the back of his neck. He has to say something. The longer he waits, the more sus it's going to seem. "The medbay." His voice doesn't shake. He says it again, firmer. "We were in the medbay. Then I went to admin by myself."  
  
There's a long, stretched silence. Finally, reluctantly, Brown shifts her hand away from Pink's shoulder. "That's where I saw him as well," She admits.  
  
-  
  
Pink screams at them to the bitter end. Luke can't stand to be part of it, but Tear and Master Van get it done. They've never seemed like siblings to him, but watching them force Anise into the airlock he thinks they might be more similar than he realised.  
  
After she's gone, they perform a ship-wide scan.  
  
There's still an imposter on board.  
  
-  
  
When the oxygen supply malfunctions, Luke knows this is it.  
  
He and Brown arrive in administration at the same time; Luke watches anxiously as she inputs the code. The light pings green, but the alarm continues. The crisis won't be averted until the code is input on the other panel.  
  
When they reach O2, White is waiting for them.  
  
Brown halts in the doorway. Luke stops beside her. The alarm continues around them, painting the air in glaring neon. Deep red shadows blink across Master Van's face as he waits.  
  
Luke thinks Tear knows. She's frozen in place, her expression a mask of grief.  
  
If they step forward, they will die. If they remain in place, they will die.  
  
 _Master_ , Luke wants to say. _What am I supposed to do?_  
  
White—Master Van—says nothing. He just looks at them, the winking red light of the O2 panel blinking erratically behind him. They're out of time. They're out of time, they're out of time, and suddenly Luke realises one more important thing.  
  
Master Van won't hurt Tear. He's never going to. And this won't end until only two of them remain.  
  
He's shaking again. He can still feel Guy's shade over his shoulder, but now there's all the rest of them. Natalia and Asch and Jade, who must have known the truth. Ion, who heard his excuses. Anise, who won't ever forgive him. _It's not my fault_ , he begs them to understand, _It's not my fault, it's not my fault it's not my fault_ , but the lights just keep on flashing and he feels the shades behind him urging him forward.  
  
And Luke steps into range.


End file.
